The Peak of the Mountain
Created by Dawn(Rockpaw), Misty, Rainy(Frostpaw) and Robo. Chapter One- Rockpaw I stared at my paws, lost in a daze. I blinked as Burntwhisker hissed my name. "ROCKPAW!" I swung my head up in suprise. "Oh, sorry Burntwhisker..." I sighed. Burntwhisker rolled his eyes. "Come on, Treetail and Goldenpaw are in the Sandy Hollow, we can go catch up with them." My mentor told me. I nodded intently and smoothed out my fur, trying to look my best. One we entered the Sandy Hollow, I flashed a friendly look at Goldenpaw, and walked over to the Training Tree to practice my battle moves. Goldenpaw giggled at me and waved her tail. I smiled at her and attacked the tree, doing as Burntwhisker told me to do. "Good..." Burntwhisker mewed and tackled me. I trampled over and rolled over onto him. He batted at my belly and kicked me off. I flew into a tree and laid there in pain. Burntwhisker towered over me, I stood up and wiped blood off my mouth. Goldenpaw sighed in relief and licked my shoulder purring. I traveled back to camp and got a tingly feeling as I passed the FogClan border, something about me felt different. Very different. Chapter Two- Frostpaw "Frostpaw! Frostpaw!" "In a minute!" I called back to my hunting patrol, muttering a curse under my breath. I had been so close when they'd interrupted. "Go back to camp without me; I'll join you there." "Okay," my mentor, Sunnycloud, called back. Relieved at finally being alone, I crouched down and cleared my mind again, preparing myself. I focused my gaze on the puddle once more, putting every ounce of willpower I had into the task. I thought of barren landscapes covered with snow, of white-capped mountains, and dancing flakes in the wind. A crackling sound split the air. It had worked. The puddle had frozen over. "Whoa," I breathed, taking a step forward and placing my paw on the icy surface. "No way." I had no idea why I had such a strange power. As far as I knew, no other FogClan cat had it, so I had kept it to myself. No use in making myself seem even more of a freak. Yet when I was alone, I couldn't resist experimenting with it. To do anything drastic drained my energy completely, but little things like causing a puddle to freeze or making a few snowflakes fall from the sky were fine. They were quite amusing too, sometimes. I enjoyed testing myself, stretching my ability and bending it to create new things. With a sigh, I decided I should probably get back to camp. I got to my paws, harvested the mouse and rabbit I had buried nearby, and began padding back. Since I was in the mood, I summoned a few snowflakes to dance around me. They matched the color of my pelt and landed on my fur gently, like the ghost of a kiss. There were few things nowadays that made me happy, but snow did, and my power did. It was the one thing I had to myself. And I intended to keep it that way. Category:Takeachance32's Fanfiction's Category:Mistybird's Fanfics Category:Robo's Fanfics Category:Rainy's Fanfics Category:Fan Fictions